


The Memories We'll Have.

by johnnynation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Cute, Fluff, Going on Dates, M/M, Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Visions, but he’ll come through, creative dates, jaemin is in denial, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnynation/pseuds/johnnynation
Summary: University freshman Jaemin works at a small coffee shop. He enjoys his time there until one day, he sees a vision of him on a date with his co-worker Mark Lee. In defense, he tries to avoid Mark no matter what. But the visions only get more frequent and more detailed.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Nothing out of the Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic so please excuse any mistakes I make.  
> Any feedback or comment is highly appreciated!!! Enjoy～

Feeling the breeze through his shirt, Jaemin continued to pedal his bike. The beams of sunlight was piercing through, making him feel refreshed. In this time of his routine, he forgot about everything that worried him. He forgot about the monotonous life he lived. He forgot about his finance situation. It was a time of relaxation he was glad he could experience –even though it was only for ten minutes. Passing by his favorite hill, the one that had a huge yard filled with various flowers, he wished he could stop the time and take a moment to appreciate all of this. Spring was the best.

However, he didn’t have the privilege of stopping right there and admiring what he loved about the world, no. He had to make it in time for his shift. Jaemin was a freshman at college; he didn’t have much money to rely on and had a lot of tuition to pay. He was not one of those lucky ones that came from a wealthy family. He had to earn it all by himself. He fastened his pace and carried on with the road to work.

Jaemin was out of breath but he made it on time. He got out of his bike and calmed his breathing. Once his breathing calmed down, he looked at the building. He could at least take a time to appreciate the coffee shop he worked at. It was painted with a beautiful baby blue colored tone. The glass windows decorated with lavender designs on the corners and “Velvet Coffee” written in a big font at the entrance. Everything about the cafe went so well together. He tied his bike to the chains and got inside.

His boss greeted him with a full face of smile. Her smile always lights up the room, Jaemin thought to himself. Seulgi was the best boss he ever had. She wasn’t the classic ‘inconsiderate business owner’ you’d see in films. She treated everyone with respect and didn’t order people around. She made sure her workers are always healthy and she excused them whenever they had school work or family problems and couldn’t make time for their shifts. However the one thing she didn’t tolerate was being late to work. She hated it when people skipped their shifts last minute without any notice beforehand. She never tolerated being irresponsible at the last minute. She always looked out for her workers so this demand wasn’t something that was one-sided. Jaemin had so much respect for her values and work ethic.

“How was your day, Jaemin?”

“It was okay, noona. I worked on some assignments from economy class and had a bunch of morning classes. The same old routine, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You’re living the craziest freshman year, I’ll give you that.” Jaemin laughed but couldn’t help but feel sorry for himself.

As Jaemin started putting on his apron, his co-worker arrived at the shop. Mark Lee, a junior at this school. He was having a hard time breathing. He couldn’t slow down his breathing for a whole another fifteen seconds. Once he was a little better compared to when he just walked in, he started talking right away.

“I’m so so so sorry, noona. Professor had to go on and on about the lecture, she continued for an extra thirty minutes. I- I got here as fast I could. If you want, I could work extra for the time I was late for. You know me, I never arrive late on purp-

“What are you talking about? You’re right on time Mark.”

“Wait, what? I thought I was late by 30 minutes.” He picks up his phone to look at the time. “See, it’s 4.30 pm.” Mark holds the phone over to Seulgi.

“Mark, I think one of your friends pulled a prank on you. It’s 4 pm. Look at the shop’s clock.” Mark lifted his head up only to see it was indeed 4 pm. He took a deep breath.

“Oh, I’m so glad then. I’ll get to work immediately!”

Jaemin didn’t really know his co-worker. He only knew that they were attending the same college, nothing more. He didn’t know what he liked, he didn’t know about his hobbies –scratch that, he didn’t even know what he majored in. One thing he know though, Mark was the most kind-hearted person he had ever seen. You didn’t have to know Mark personally to see behind his thoughtful behavior towards everyone.

“Hey, Jaemin.”

“Hi, Mark hyung.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m doing alright, yeah. How about you?”

“Me too, yeah. I’ve been alright.”

Things were just... awkward between them. Jaemin had only started working here like a month ago. Even though that was enough time to get to know someone, they just didn’t know how to approach one another. Well, it didn’t matter anyways, Jaemin thought. They were just acquaintances and it was enough. He was thankful to him for not making his job here intolerable by addressing the awkward interactions they had. They both overlooked that aspect professionally.

Jaemin quickly hopped out of his thoughts as the shop was being filled up by waves of university students. Today was going to be a busy day. He got to work immediately.

The shop never had this many customers before. Jaemin had a hard time at first but he adjusted just fine. Nearing almost the end of his shift, the shop was getting less and less crowded. He took a seat towards the cashier counter. It was the first time today that he had a moment to take by himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and was struck by an image that popped into his head. He felt as if he was being pulled into this scene.

ꕤꕤꕤ

_“How would you like your sandwiches, my prince?” said someone. Jaemin couldn’t see the face. It was all blurry._

_“Hmm, I want them heart shaped!” Jaemin felt as if those words came out of his own mouth. He couldn’t control what he was saying._

_“Heart shaped? How am I going to be able to do that? I barely made the sandwiches without burning off my kitchen!” A laughter came out of Jaemin’s mouth._

_“Don’t be dramatic!”_

_“Says you, you’re the president of that club.”_

_“Don’t push your luck too hard. I know where you live, baby. I won’t hesitate to suffocate you with a pillow while you’re sleeping.”_

_“Oh, please do. You take my breath away already.” The unidentified face held Jaemin’s hand and softly placed a kiss on top of it._

_Jaemin felt his chest burning. He was overwhelmed with the happiness of this moment. He never felt like this before. It was a whole new wave of emotions. His heart beating fast as if he was having a heart attack. Overflowed by this incredible feeling, he was at ease. He thought if this was all real. Was he dreaming? Was this the guy of his dreams? What did he look like? What was his name?_

_“Mark Lee, cut off the corny acts.”_

_Ah, Mark... His name is Mark, what a beautiful name. Even his name brought butterflies to his stomach._

_Hold on. Wait. That name sounded familiar. Where did he remember this name from? The next thing he saw was the blur leaving its place to a face. A face he recognized. A face he stumbled upon regularly. It was Mark, his co-worker. He was leaning towards him as if he were going to kiss him. What the hell was going on?_

Then everything went to black.

ꕤꕤꕤ

Jaemin slowly opened his eyes. He was on the floor. When did he get on the floor? He felt the presence of a face looking directly at him. Even though it was painfully close, he still couldn’t identify the person. He was feeling nauseous, his sight blurry.

“Jaemin, can you hear me?” He heard fingers clicking.

“Yeah” Jaemin mumbled. Even he had a hard time hearing himself.

“Noona! Come here! Jaemin fainted!” Jaemin felt as if he was being carried off of the floor. He felt being placed onto a more comfortable space. He was able to feel all of this, he just didn’t feel strong enough to carry himself up.

“Jaemin, sweetie. Are you alright? Are you conscious?” He was able to see a little more clearly now. He tried his best to shake his head or move his fingers. It was working.

“Yeah” said Jaemin slowly coming to his senses. “I’m getting better.” He was now sure that Seulgi was right in front of his face, looking at him trying her best not to panic.

“I’m going to call an ambulance, alright? Wait for me.” Jaemin grabbed Seulgi’s wrist.

“Please, don’t.” Jaemin took a breath. “It’s not needed.”

“Jaemin, you just fainted out of nowhere!”

“I probably slipped out of the chair while I was resting my eyes. It’s not a big deal. I’m okay.” Seulgi sighed. “You know how clumsy I am.” Seulgi wasn’t buying this excuse, you would be able to see that from her eyes. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to force Jaemin into going to the hospital either.

“Whatever you say, but I won’t let you work for the remaining part of your shift either. You should at least go home and get some rest.” Jaemin felt extremely drained so he couldn’t refuse this request.

“Okay noona, I will do that. You don’t have to worry.” Jaemin made a move to get out of his chair and someone else latched onto his arm. It was Mark. He was helping Jaemin to get up. Jaemin didn’t even realize that Mark was standing by his side the whole time. He got startled with the sudden image of Mark’s face. It all came back to him. Mark joking around with him. Mark kissing his hand. He and Mark slowly pulling close together. He pulled his arm out of Mark’s grip and rushed into the bathroom without saying anything. He locked the door in no time.

Jaemin was looking right at his reflection on the mirror. He looked like his life was just sucked right out of him. His face was plain white. His lips lost its color. He looked like a ghost. His hair was a mess. No wonder Seulgi was so worried.

He still couldn’t believe what he saw. Did he dream of Mark Lee? Was he really this desperate to affection to create such fantasy for himself? No, no. It felt much more real than a dream or a fantasy. He could feel everything that was going on. As if it was a distant memory. As if he lived every moment of it. What did this mean? Maybe, that was a vision? No, of course not. Jaemin didn’t believe this spiritual stuff. He was the last person on this universe to be a “psychic” or some other telekinesis freak. He was losing his mind over this. He got distracted with the knocking on the door.

“Jaemin-ssi, are you okay? You’ve been there for a long time.” Great. The last person he wanted to deal with. The person that caused all of this was right after that door, waiting for him. Just great. He barely got the words out of his mouth.

“I’m okay. I’ll get out in a sec.” He knew he had to get out quick or Mark would get suspicious. Jaemin splashed a handful of water onto his face and took a deep breath. He unlocked and opened the door. Mark was waiting at the entrance with worried eyes. Even the split second of making contact with his worried eyes, Jaemin felt his whole stomach turning. He had to avoid any other eye contact with Mark at all costs. He prayed he didn’t have to form any further dialogue with him.

“Oh thank god, you already look better. You scared the life out of me dude, you know?” Jaemin let out a forced chuckle and arched his head towards to floor to avoid eye contact. He passed by Mark and thought he was getting away with it until Mark grabbed him by his arm and made him tilt to look at this face. All the blood Jaemin had on his body, rushed to his face. He felt his cheeks getting red.

“Jaemin, why do you bend your head like that; are you having difficulties standing up and balancing?” Mark was looking at him directly with a serious face. His tone indicating that he was really worried.

“I’m o-” Jaemin stopped when he felt something dripping down the floor. One drop. Two drops. When he finally looked down, it was to see his nose bleeding heavily. Mark immediately rushed to the counter. He had brought a handful of toilet paper.

“Please sit down, Jaemin.” Mark placed him down to a chair. “Bring your head up, we have to put pressure into this.” Mark stuffed Jaemin’s nose with tissues, his other hand backing up Jaemin’s head. Jaemin was still in shock at how he ended up in this situation. He tried his hardest to avoid any type of contact and here he was, with Mark taking care of him. Seulgi caught up in no time.

“Jaemin I don’t think you should go home by yourself.” Then she turned to Mark. “Mark, can you assist Jaemin back to his dorm. I have to look after the shop.” Mark nodded in response.

“Okay noona, I’ll drop him off safe and sound.” The bleeding was finally slowing down a little. Mark changed the tissues in Jaemin’s nose into brand new ones. “Jaemin, you can lower your head slowly now.” Jaemin did as he was said. He thought it was best if he just kept his mouth shut. He had no luck today.

“Are you feeling sick? I should get you some juice.” Mark rushed to the kitchen. He came back with cherry juice and passed it to Jaemin. Jaemin felt dehydrated so he drank up the whole thing in no time.

“Thank you.” was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?”

“I’m better. I just want to go home.”

“Oh, okay. Let’s go then.” Mark extended his hand for Jaemin to help him up. Jaemin ignored the hand and got up by himself quickly. He knew this was rude of him but he really wanted to snap out of this whole thing for his own good.

“Hey Jaemin, I don’t think you should drive your bike with a bleeding nose. You could lose your balance and fall over. I should be the one riding and you can get on my back.” Jaemin sighed. He knew he had no choice but to accept, he wasn’t feeling well. But maybe, just maybe falling over wasn’t as bad as riding a bike with Mark Lee. The guy he had a weird all lovey dovey vision about. The guy with the sweetest voice. Things couldn’t get worse than this. The unfortunate events followed one another but he didn’t want to add falling down from a hill to the list. “And also, is it okay if we use my bike? Yours doesn’t look like it could carry us both.” Jaemin looked at his rusty bike. Mark was right.

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter. I’ll pick my bike up some other time. I’m sure it’ll survive.” Mark laughed as he unlocked his bike from its location. He placed himself on the edge of the bike’s seat.

“Hop on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to bestest girl: Jonny. I love you ♡  
> Hope y'all liked the chapter!


	2. Genius in Disguise

The ride to home was almost unbearable for Jaemin. He tried not to hug Mark from behind when he first got on the bike –and again thought he could get away with it but Mark warned him, telling him it was dangerous to do so. Jaemin realized he was never going to get away with anything at this point. He had to think positive of his situation though. At least he didn’t have to look right into Mark’s eyes throughout the ride. In the end, unwanted eye contact would be far too worse for him to handle right now.

“Are you holding up okay?” Mark said.

“Yes, yes.” A short confirmation was enough for the ride to continue without any further dialogue.

When they arrived at the gate of the dorm site, Mark stopped to bike and turned to Jaemin.

“Oh, wait. I just realized I don’t know your major. Which dorm do you stay at?”

Their university’s dorms were divided into students majoring in the same departments. A, B, C, D and E. As the letters suggested, they were also kind of a ranking based on the department’s success. ‘A’ being the engineering department, the faculty was always praised by the university’s administration and were given the most amount of budget. With this kind of inequality, most of the departments were struggling with finances whereas the student council of the engineering department threw parties for only their students all year long. With this modernalized caste system, engineering students often let this go to their heads and looked down to other students of the university. Jaemin had never met a humble engineering student aside from maybe four or five people.

“I stay at the B block.”

“Oh… It’s the one that belongs to economics and administrative sciences, right? Do you major in economy?”

“No, I major in business management.” Jaemin says. “I don’t think I know your major either. What’s your major hyung?”

“I major in biomedical engineering.” Jaemin froze for a moment, thinking Mark was going to laugh it off as if it was a joke. But Mark wasn’t looking like he made a joke.

“Hold on, hold on. You major in biomedical engineering? That’s like the most prestigious major in our university! You need to score perfect marks on the entrance exam to get to study that… Wow, you should’ve told me you were a genius before.” Mark laughed. “And you’re actually kind to people and don’t let your status going to your head, wow.”

“Well for the prestigious part, I’m not sure but I’ll take your other compliments. I try my best to be a decent human being.” Mark continued to ride the bike to B block.

Jaemin was actually really shocked at this freshly acquired information. He never thought Mark was the perfect score guy. He was obviously a kind person but he didn’t expect Mark to turn out to be a genius. He was so cool about this whole thing too. He has never met an engineering student that was quite like Mark. He has never brought up his major in conversations to brag about it, unlike how the engineering students who would always bring it up to rub it in to people’s faces. He was different from that bunch. He helped Jaemin with his situation even though it was not his duty to do. Then Jaemin realized he was nothing but rude to Mark all along. Mark didn’t do anything wrong and Jaemin was just taking his anger out on him for no reason. He was the one imagining weird things, not Mark. Jaemin thought from now on, it would be the best to act as normal as possible.

Mark stopped when they arrived at the entrance of Jaemin’s dormitory.

“We are here.” Jaemin got out of the bike.

“Oh. Thank you so much Mark hyung. I know I have been a bit cranky this whole time but I’m really thankful that you’ve driven me all the way from the café .“

“Hmm…Suspiciously, you have started to act nice to me when you found out I was a biomed major. Don’t think I didn’t realize, Jaemin-ssi.” Jaemin laughs.

“Can you blame me? It’s not every day that I meet a genius.”

“Shh! Don’t go around saying that, I’m actually a genius in disguise.”

“Oh, my bad hyung. Apologies. I won’t go around revealing your secret identity.”

“I’ll let it slide only this once.” Mark laughs. “Jokes aside, don’t even worry about being grateful and stuff. I did what I had to do for my co-worker.” Jaemin smiles and nods in response. The tissues in his nose make him uncomfortable. He takes them out of his nose and puts it into the trash bin right beside him.

“Hey Jaemin before you go, do you have any classes tomorrow? Since the university is a bit far to walk from here and you don’t have your bike… Maybe I can drop you off if our schedules match?” Jaemin froze. He was not expecting this. Mark Lee, his genius co-worker that he has an awkward acquaintance with, was offering him to ride to school.

“I have morning classes tomorrow but I’ll be fine with just walking. My legs still work.” Jaemin let out an awkward chuckle to make it sound less harsh. “I’ll see you at the café tomorrow, okay? Take care.” Jaemin bowed and without waiting for his response, he took off.

When he finally got to his room after these rough few hours, he just got into bed without wasting any time. He had no energy to change his clothes. His thoughts were all over the place, going through everything that happened today. Jaemin closed his eyes hoping to maybe get an ease of mind.

ꕤꕤꕤ

_When Jaemin opened his eyes , he felt his legs moving out of his control. He couldn’t understand what was happening. It felt like he was riding a bike. He felt the pressure he put on the pedals, his hands grabbing onto the bike. Getting used to the scene, he started to see his surroundings. He was riding a bike in a rural area. There were no loud cars, no ugly skyscrapers and not a worry in his mind. He breathed deeply and the clean air reached his lungs. Clear air was something he didn’t realize he missed. Right beside him there was a mountain and the road was still. There was a hill coming up._

_“Baby, the hill coming up is going to be a rough one, are you ready to give it your all?” a voice said. What a beautiful voice that was. Jaemin didn’t turn his gaze away from the road._

_“I was born for this, baby. Do you know how much I’ve been training these bad boys?” Jaemin slapped one of his thighs jokingly, still keeping his gaze on the upcoming hill._

_“We’ll see about that when you start crying about how much you hate exercise tomorrow morning.” the voice laughed._

_“Too bad you won’t be there to see me in the morning.”_

_“Hey, you don’t mean that, right?” The voice sounded so heart-broken. Jaemin fastened his pace and left the other biker behind._

_The hill was indeed a rough one to pass on. Jaemin really gave it his all to prove something to the other biker. When he was done climbing up to the top, he looked behind to see the biker struggling to ride his bike up the hill. Jaemin couldn’t see who it was because of his poor eye sight so he just laughed at the biker for falling behind and started going down the hill._

_Everything was happening against his control so he couldn’t control when he lost the grab of his bike, he couldn’t control it when it was too hard to hold on to the bike and he couldn’t control it when he fell on his face. He fell into a grass field so it was less painful. He felt his nose bleeding. He straightened up and tried to get up from the floor. And there he was again, helping Jaemin get up and looking at him with worried eyes._

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m alright. Although this feels so much like a deja-vu.” Jaemin laughed while saying that. He felt a little bit dizzy so he grabbed his head while facing the floor._

_“Stop joking around. W-wait, are you having trouble standing and finding your balance?” Jaemin got better after hearing that, the dizziness was gone._

_“Ahahah, there you did it again. It’s as if we’re reciting the scene.”_

_“Or maybe, this is how you always handle a nose bleeding? Have you thought about that Mr. Genius? Now answer my question.” Mark reaches out to his backpack and finds some tissues. He stuffs them into Jaemin’s nose._

_“You’re the biomed genius, not me. I was a little bit dizzy but I’m alright now. Do you have anything for me to drink in your backpack?” Mark looks into the bag._

_“I have cherry jui— Now I see what you meant by déjà vu.” Mark passes the cherry juice to Jaemin. He takes a sip. “Can you walk baby?”_

_“Yeah, I think I just hit my nose somewhere, my legs are okay.” He picked up his bike. “You gotta admit though, if I didn’t fall over I would look super cool right now.”_

_“You always look cool to me.” Mark hold his hand._

_“Now that we had our little déjà vu moments and compliment battles, where are we headed to, Mr. I-am-the-best-date-planner?”_

_“Well I am so glad that you asked that, Mr. I-was-born-to-bike. We’re still going to ride a bike but… with a twist.” Marks point to the bike park Jaemin didn’t see when he was falling down._

_“We’re going to ride a tandem.”_

_“A what?”_

_“You know, like a bicycle built for two people to ride? We’ll take a ride around the area with the bike together and we can stop at the side of the lakes. This area has a lot of lakes as far as I know.”_

_“Oh wow and I thought I couldn’t love you more.”_

_“Stop making me blush and get into the bike.”_

_“Okay, okay.” They get into the bike together and start riding the bike._

_“This is harder than I thought it would be.” says Jaemin._

_“Yeah? Let me make it harder for you then.” Mark turns around and faces Jaemin._

_“What in the world are you doing Mark?”_

_“I’m watching your pretty face as you take us on a ride Jaemin.”_

_“Stop, I can’t carry us both.”_

_“But whenever we ride bikes together, you always say how you want to see my face but you can’t… Here is your chance to admire me while riding your bike, Jaemin-ssi.”_

_“N-no I never said that. Did Renjun tell you about this? I’m gonna kill him when we get ba-_

_Jaemin’s sentence gets cut off by Mark kissing him. He could feel Mark’s soft lips against his own. He closed his eyes._

ꕤꕤꕤ

Jaemin opened his eyes when he couldn’t feel the lips anymore. He was back at his room. He jumped out of his bed and started bolting around his room. They kissed this time. Jaemin still could feel the lips. It was not real but it felt extremely real and they referenced the past, they referenced what happened today. What was happening? Jaemin was so confused at how the visions were progressing into something more ‘personal’. He had to tell Renjun about this. He would know how to do something about this. He called up Renjun and hopefully he was free. Renjun was here after ten minutes.

“Hey, what happened? I was really concerned by your voice so don’t tell me this is one of “I’m gonna act sad so you can come up and give me love” calls. And why does your nose have dried blood?”

“No, something really happened this time. Did you bring what I asked you?”

“Yes I did. I don’t know why you would need some bicycles from my trinket collection though.”

“It’s for… visualization purposes.”

“Alright so tell me.”

“You have to sit down for this.”

Jaemin told the whole story without leaving any details –even the kiss. Renjun listened to him without interrupting anything. When he was done, Renjun took some time to process all of this. He didn't say anything for two minutes.

“So you’re telling me you had your first kiss in a vision. That’s so embarrassing dude. Why didn’t you stop him?”

“Is THAT your answer after two minutes? And I told you, it happens against my will. I can’t control anything that’s happening. I just sit there and watch.”

“So you’re seeing memories of you and him.”

“What do you mean? I haven’t had any memories with him.”

“No, not like the past ones. You see your future memories with him, dude.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Think about it. The first one was about you and him on a date and he addressed you as you were close and knew each other for a while. After that, you had the most cliché type of fainting to get him to care for you. After fainting you even had nose bleeds... just so you two could get to ride a bike together. Then what? Because you experienced such memory in the past –past as in right now for us, you had a future memory following the happenings of today. It all adds up together.”

That actually makes sense, Jaemin thought but he couldn’t admit to himself that this was his future. Him going on dates with Mark, feeling loved and being fulfilled with love. It was all so surreal and that type of thing only existed in dreams or fantasies. He knew his wasn’t going to happen in real life.

“You’re approaching this as if it’s another one of your alien conspiracy theories. Please take this seriously, this is my life you’re talking about.”

“You know I’m taking this seriously. Don’t diss me on my doubts on the world. Focus on your current situation. What I said makes sense and you know it, Jaemin.”

“Let’s say this is all true. Let’s say I am seeing visions about my own future. Then what? What am I going to do? What if I don’t want this?”

“I don’t understand you not wanting to be loved, but let’s assume so." Renjun stopped and thought for a moment. "Then I guess… you would change the pace of the past. If the past that shapes the future you see on those visions doesn’t exist, then the visions won’t happen at all. If you happen to live anything that you already saw on those visions, you have to act differently, dress differently and choose different things to break the cycle.”

“Okay so if I ignore him, it all goes back to normal, I got it.”

“Jaemin I don’t think ignoring would work in this situation. Remember your nose bleeding when you tried to do so? You ignoring him only results in more chaos to get you two involved.”

“Aaaa, I hate my life. What am I going to do then?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see how things follow one another. I’m sure we will get over this together, I will be there to help you through it. Don’t worry about it.” Jaemin hugs Renjun.

“I love you, Renjun-ah. Thank you so much for helping me with this.”

“You’re welcome.”

After they talked for a little while more, Renjun said he had some assignments to work on and left. Jaemin thanked Renjun again for everything and watched him go. He was feeling a little better because he discussed everything with Renjun and found a way out of this. He had a feeling that it was all going to be okay so this time he had a restful sleep.

When he woke up, it was almost time for class. He thanked himself for making the assignments needed for economy earlier and packed everything that was necessary. He put on his clothes and went out. He was looking for his bike, not remembering that he left it at the shop when he heard a honk behind him. He jumped from the sudden sound. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline of being startled, he turned around to see a black Audi but he couldn’t see who was riding it. Why was the car being so loud at this hour? And Jaemin was the only student outside of their dorm. He figured the honk was for him so he approached the car to see the who it was. It was Mark on the front passenger seat and some other guy he didn’t know driving it. The guy opened the car’s window and Mark started talking:

“Jaemin-ssi! I know you didn’t want me to drop you off with my bike yesterday but my friend Jeno here owes me a favor and I didn’t wanna bike to school today. So I thought I would come by and drop you off to school today.”

Jaemin froze for a second. He was in big trouble with this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Here is [my twitter](https://twitter.com/johhnynation) if you want to leave any suggestions or feedback. Also kudos and comments are always appreciated! See you in the next chapter!!!!


End file.
